College Days
by Cat Gorman
Summary: Pitch finally made it to college after four dreadful years of high school. Hoping to get away from his troubles and move along with his journey to adulthood, he recieves and unpleasant surprise. Jack Frost, the ultimate trickster and long time enemy of Pitch, is his roommate. Would this year be a mess or could they find it in themselves to give up their constant bickering?
1. Chapter 1

Bags grabbed, some sorrowful goodbyes exchanged, and a car door shut. Pitch stared up at the building, letting out a heavy sigh before walking in. He was finally in college, after four dreadful years of high school he was finally here and more than ready to get started. Today, though, he would just be moving into his dorm with his, more-than-likely to be unfamiliar, roommate. He didn't look forward to meeting them since social interaction wasn't his best skill, nor did he want to make it that. He mainly planned to just go in, meet them, and proceed to ignore them as much as he could manage for as long as possible and hope that they wouldn't mind. That was a good plan, he thought, walking up to get his key.

Receiving it he found that he was on the top floor and the only way to get there was by the stairs. Wonderful. Wasting no time, he pulled his bags behind him, trudging along and silently cursing this inconvenience. Each step felt like a mountain, especially with the heavy bags behind him, but he continued venturing upwards until finally he made it. He rested at the doorway for a short moment, taking heavy breaths, and went on to find his room. He held the keys tightly in his hand and walked down the hallway, glancing at each door. He mumbled quiet "No's" as he walked by each one until he was met with the one door he was looking for. It was already slightly open and he furrowed his brows. His roommate was already here. His curiosity kicked in a bit, driving him to push the door open more so he could get inside and see who his roommate was. His eyes widened for a quick moment before they narrowed into a disappointed and frustrated glare. Of all people it had to be him.

Messy bleached hair and mischievous blue eyes that held an equally unhappy glare; it all added up to none other than Jackson Overland Frost, the ultimate trickster, notorious for pranking the hell out of Pitch in high school. Pitch couldn't have imagined a worse pick for a roommate and groaned angrily under his breath. These two held a strong dislike for each other, despite being unable to remember why. All they knew was that their relationship consisted of ridiculous yet infuriating pranks that led to Pitch snapping and scolding Jack, fueling the other to continue his tricks tenfold. This year would be an absolute mess.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jack muttered, staring daggers at the taller man.

"As if I'm happy to room with _you_." Pitch hissed in reply. Jack rolled his eyes and looked down at the sketchbook in his lap and continued whatever doodles he was working on as Pitch placed his bags on the free bed. He frowned. Jack took the one by the window. Brushing off the disappointment, he pulled a book from his shoulder bag and sat down on the mattress and began reading. He could unpack later.

Jack stole a glance at the other for a short moment before he looked back up completely. He had gotten mildly curious as to what Pitch was reading and squinted his eyes for a moment to read the title. '_All Quiet On the Western Front? Sounds lame.'_ He thought.

"Looks like a boring book."

"Maybe to you, considering you lack the capacity to even comprehend decent literature."

"_Excuse me?_" Jack scoffed, "Weren't you the one who wanted to get away from Burgess and go to some big college or whatever? Yet you're here in this lame, little school. If anyone isn't smart it's obviously you." Pitch laughed at this.

"Don't be daft, Jack. I could've if I chose to but maybe I wanted to stay by home for my own personal reasons." And just like this they began to bicker.

It felt like they'd being going at it forever, yet only some number of minutes passed as they shot their arguments back and forth. They were most definitely at each other's throats by now.

"Of all people I can't believe I got stuck with you!"

"Oh you're mad? I have to deal with your childish antics throughout this whole bloody school year! Why don't you learn to grow up?!"

"Because, unlike some people, I know how to have fun!"

"Well you know what, _Frost_? Your 'fun' annoys everyone! You are the biggest nuisance and I can't believe I have to put up with it all year! I can't even begin to explain how much I _loathe_ you and your stupid tricks. You are infuriating, immature, and the most aggravating waste of a person I have ever met! My life would've been so much easier if you'd just minded your own business and stayed out of it." Pitch growled.

Though the words came from Pitch, the comments hit Jack somewhere where it actually stung. His fists clenched and his eyebrows knitted together, some odd mix of anger and hurt filling him. He was not a waste of a person! He wasn't… The statement only began to hurt more and Jack new this was getting out of hand.

"I don't care how much you hate me, but a waste of a person? You need to learn when to shut your mouth…" Jack finished, staring angrily at the other. He a huff, he looked away and lied down to watch the ceiling.

Pitch realized what he'd said and began feel guilt in the smallest proportions, though he wouldn't openly admit it. Instead he looked down with slight shame and remained silent. The quietness fell over the two once more and they sat like this for god knows how long. All they knew was that the sky had taken to a rich orange hue, signaling that the sun had begun to set. It was then that the silence was finally broken.

"I'm sorry…" Pitch mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. That was a rude comment on my part, and I apologize for it."

"It's fine."

"I was just…mad. You aren't a waste, alright? I didn't mean it."

"Pitch. It's fine… really." He rolled over to face Pitch, sitting up. "You don't have to keep apologizing. I get it." He gave a small and awkward smile, unsure of really how to interact with this side of the other.

Pitch, on the other hand, only sighed, still looking down. He intertwined his fingers and twiddled his thumbs, sitting in this uncomfortable atmosphere of theirs and thinking. Perhaps their bickering was getting out of hand. Why were they even fighting anyways? What was the point of arguing over some petty, high school disagreement that neither of them could even remember? They are in college for Pete's sake! Maybe it was time for them to stop.

"You know, Jack… We've been doing this for a while, this whole fighting thing, and I can't even recall when it all began. I think we've said all that we can and maybe we should try to just… Stop?" He suggested.

"You're kidding right."

"No I'm not actually. We keep doing this and it's grown old and pointless, and I don't think either of us wants anymore nasty comments slipping again." Jack chuckled a little at the suggestion. A truce was rather unexpected. An apology was enough for him, but a whole truce? He wasn't sure how to feel about it and yet he was still tempted. Maybe they _should_ stop, but all they knew was how to disagree. He wished there was no harm in trying, but there was. Then again, there was always a little fun in risk, right?

"Okay… So, this is a truce right?" Jack asked.

"Yes it is."

"Then okay. We stop fighting and try to get along. Especially since we'll be, you know, living together for a while." Jack chuckled and walked over to Pitch, holding his hand out. "Let's shake on it. Make it official." Pitch shook it without question and just like that, their truce was made. How long it would last, neither of them knew, but somehow they both decided that maybe all of this could work out. Perhaps that year wouldn't be as long as originally expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Their evening had gone rather plainly after their truce, both of them dwelling in their own interests. Pitch had begun reading again and enjoyed the silence until he looked up at Jack, who had been drawing on the walls.

"Is that necessary?" He asked. Jack's habit of drawing on every flat surface was nothing new to him, but he couldn't help but find it mildly irritating.

"My side, my rules. I won't draw on your wall okay?" He gave Pitch a cheeky grin before turning back to his doodles. He seemed very concentrated on one and giggled to himself before turning to Pitch once again. "Look, it's you!" he pointed to a very grumpy, cartoon version of Pitch and laughed. Pitch, however, was not amused by this. Letting out a sigh, he told Jack to erase it.

"Really that's ridiculous. I don't believe I said you could draw me anyway."

"You need to lighten up. C'mon, I mean, look at how cute you are with your grumpy, little face! Maybe if I make him more fun, you'll be more fun in real life." Jack mused, beginning to add to the drawing.

"Jack. Erase it. Now." Pitch demanded. This truce would be extremely difficult wouldn't it.

"No! Hold on!" He scribbled furiously, and what he was doing, Pitch wasn't sure, but it couldn't possibly be good. After putting some final touches, he turned around, revealing a sombrero wearing Pitch with a mustache. The victim of this situation just stared at it with a look that wavered somewhere between unamused and disturbed. But Jack had burst into laughter at Pitch's reaction to the drawing, even having to lie down for a moment from laughing too hard. "Oh my god, your face! It's priceless!"

"You're making it very hard for me to want to keep our truce and it hasn't even been a full hour." At this, Jack quickly sat up, attempting to calm himself down a bit and wiped a tear from his eye. He didn't know why he laughed so hard at Pitch, but honestly, he didn't actually care. It was funny, that's what mattered.

"Sorry, sorry. How could I resist though? I thought maybe I could get you to smile a little bit at least."

"Well if that's what you're trying to do, _that_," he pointed to the picture, "isn't going to do the trick. "

"Well what will? You're always scowling so I'm really curious to see what you'd look like when you're happy! I mean, god you're just so intimidating with that look. S'probably why no one talks to you…" Jack gave a little shrug as he spoke. His words seemed to have a negative effect on Pitch though, yet Jack still couldn't find himself caring enough about it. He actually looked as if he wanted to say something but refrained and instead, sighed. Bookmarking his page and closing his book, he reminded Jack that it was late and they should be sleeping now as if he was trying to avoid the question.

"Oh well… That was sudden don't you think? It's only what, 8:30? That's lame, Pitch! Stay up with me or something!"

"I don't want to. Bickering with you tired me out. I'd like to sleep." Jack groaned and flopped onto his bed.

"But it's so early!" He whined. "I'm going to get bored and lonely and you'll be sleeping the night away!"

"Most people 'sleep the night away', Jack. That's kind of what you're supposed to do at night."

"Ugh but that sucks…" he complained, until a thought popped into his head, "If I let you sleep, will you smile?" Pitch remained quiet at the question, frustrating Jack all over again. He continued bugging the man, even going so far as to shake him to try and get a reaction of some sort. Instead, he was ignored and he groaned again, disappointed. He fell back onto his mattress and huffed, not wanting to sleep. Unfortunately, he saw no other fun options but yawned. Perhaps he should sleep. He didn't want to though, feeling as if his pride would somehow get damaged if he fell asleep. This put him into an inner turmoil.

Luckily, the turmoil ended quickly and Jack quickly became more tired as minutes passed. He pulled his wrist up to look at the time. "9:17 pm" Had he really spent almost an hour bugging Pitch about sleeping, as well as fighting with himself if he should rest as well? He furrowed his brows, trying to find some sort of way that the time could've passed but soon gave up, his brain not wanting to comprehend it anymore. That was it. He was tired. It only took another yawn and stretch before he finally fell asleep, in his full clothes, and hugging whatever pillow was nearby at that time.

Morning seemed to come in an instant and Pitch awoke feeling rather groggy and gross. He looked down at himself and noticed the jeans from the day before clinging to him, having slip from his waist to hips in the night. His legs felt very hot and uncomfortable and the pants felt tight around him. In an attempt to ease his discomfort, he took the jeans off, tossing them angrily off the bed which left him in just his boxers. He frowned at the red indents from his pants but the cool feeling on his legs was wonderful. With a blissful sigh he closed his eyes again. He wasn't quite ready to get up.

Jack on the other hand, was dead asleep. He snored lightly and lay on his stomach with half his face buried in the pillow. Pitch couldn't help but take a peek at the boy and think to himself how peaceful Jack was. How he looked almost innocent when he slept compared to his rowdiness when he was awake. He wished Jack could be a quieter person like he was when unconscious.

This lack of consciousness didn't last very long though as Jack began to stir. With a small moan, he turned over before rubbing his eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows, revealing just how tousled his hair was and how his lips were a little more swollen and pink than usual. It was almost cute, though Pitch wouldn't be the one to say it out loud; he had a reputation to keep up. A soft voice broke him from his thoughts though.

"What time is it?..." Jack mumbled. His voice was a little raspy and rather quiet, but what could one expect from the morning?

"It's…" Pitch pulled out his phone,"It's 7:45." Jack sat up a little more and buried his face in his hands for a quick moment.

"God I have class in an hour I need to get up." He was still grumbling and with an attempt to get out of bed, he fell. He quickly composed himself and Pitch stifled a laugh that was quickly denied when questioned about it. With a final skeptical stare, Jack went to his unpacked bags to pull out fresh clothes so he could change. He stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door quickly. The sound of water running told him that Jack was taking a shower.

He thought about how it was a shame that classes were early for both of them today. He really didn't want to get up but managed to force himself into doing it. He grabbed some of his own clothes and waited patiently for Jack to be done in the bathroom.

Some 15 or so minutes later, Jack emerged and Pitch quickly went in to get ready as well. He shut the door and locked it behind him, privacy being a majorly important thing for him. He quickly stripped and turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up again. It didn't take long though, and Pitch got in, shuddering at the heat of the water. A little hot for his taste, but he could deal with it.

It had taken Pitch longer to get ready because of his need to style his hair correctly, but he made it out eventually. He felt refreshed and clean; much better than the sweaty grossness he felt when he woke up. It was very nice. Jack seemed to notice how content he was though, questioning Pitch.

"Have a good shower?" He chuckled. "You know, you're ALMOST smiling. So close! " At this comment, Pitch's content expression dropped to something for serious that he often used with Jack. "Aw great you ruined it!"

"I'm not going to smile for you."

"What?! But that's so mean!"

"And I'm supposed to feel bad about being mean to you?"

"Yes!" And with that, their bickering started up once again. It was different this time around though. It was more of a playful banter type thing than their familiar fighting. Jack was obviously playing, and if one listened closely, they could hear that Pitch was just messing around as well. Somehow, they managed to keep this up on their way to class since they both headed in the same general direction. It lasted all the way up until the moment they parted, leaving them both alone to remember that they had to deal with their new classmates. Both of them took a breath as they got to their doors and walked in.


End file.
